character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Galacta
Summary Galacta is the estranged daughter of the Devourer of Worlds, Galactus, who has been living on Earth as a human teenage under the alias of Gali. Like her father, she possesses a cosmic hunger that can only be satisfied through the consumption of whole worlds, but unlike her father, she desires only to live a peaceful, normal life, and so has attempted to control her insatiable hunger. She follows a strict diet, only consuming the biomass of alien lifeforms who threaten Earth, so that way she can simultaneously protect her world, and (Temporarily, barely) quench her hunger. Recently Galacta's Cosmic Hunger has become far worse due to the presence of an endosymbiotic energy parasite within her Power Cosmic lifeform, which she dubbed the "Cosmic Tapeworm". She would later learn, much to her surprise and horror, that the being wasn't a parasite but rather her unborn child. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B Name: Galacta, Gali (Human Alias), Gali_girl (Twitter account) Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Cosmic Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Invisibility, Immortality (Types 1 and 4, At least), Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Physics Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Absorption, Healing, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Breaking the Fourth Wall, etc. Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Far more powerful than any Herald of her father, such as the Silver Surfer. Contemplated consuming both the Midgard Serpent and Fenris Wolf. Effortlessly deflected a Reality-Distorting Cosmic Ray Beam harnessed and fired from the nucleus of a Galaxy by a Kardashev Level-3 Civilization) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can quickly fly across billions of light-years in minutes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class Durability: At least Solar System level Stamina: Variable. Virtually endless when well-fed and relatively low when hungry. Range: Galactic for offensive abilities, Universal with Telepathy. Standard Equipment: Mass-Energy Conversion Hypertechnology Intelligence: Beyond Supergenius normally (Her mind is so advanced that a human brain's processing capability is like that of an Atari 2600, by comparison. Even Reed Richards's intellect is insignificant and primitive by her perspective. Instantly absorbs all the knowledge and memories of all lifeforms she's consumed), Nearly Nigh-Omniscient with her Cosmic Awareness (Through her Cosmic Awareness, Galacta can perceive the complete structure of the universe, and all its scars and deformations, can identify parallel dimensions and baby universes, feel time flowing in multiple directions simultaneously, see almost everything that is occurring in the universe at once, instinctively possess knowledge on various subjects such as the history of the universe, advanced alien technology, and obscure TV Shows) Weaknesses: Cosmic Hunger, Pregnancy. Cannot properly control the influx of information she receives through Cosmic Awareness, and so typically leaves it shut. Has to sacrifice a lot of her intellect to maintain her human form. Feats: Go here Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 4